


You did this

by Jay2bay_13



Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post Civil War, Steve Bashing, Team Iron Man, Tony Needs a Hug, Wanda Bashing, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay2bay_13/pseuds/Jay2bay_13
Summary: My first Fanfic on AO3 :)In the aftermath of what is being called the Civil War, the rogue avengers are pardoned and welcomed back to the Avengers compound. However not everyone is alright with this, not everyone can be.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N  
Hi! this is my first avengers fic sooo... we'll see how it goes. Please note that there will be severe team cap bashing so if that's not your thing now is your chance to leave. This story isn't a one shot but I also have no idea where it's going to go, so at the end of chapters I might ask questions or leave options. Basically I want to work with you guys to write a great story! With that in mind, enjoy!  
Sams POV: 

I walk up to Steve with a smile on my face "Hey cap?!" "I'm guessing you heard the news?" I ask happily. "Sure did" Steve replies turning at my voice. 

"Where are the others?" He asks looking around "They're in the common room, the conference is about to start" I say joy evident in my voice. "They don't know yet?" Steve asks his eyebrows furrowed "Nah man, I wanted it to be a surprise!" I say nudging him in the shoulder as I walk over to stand beside the man who I would was proud to call my leader. He simply chuckles and looks out of the window. We both just stare for a while, leaning on the railings and enjoying the beauty of Wakanda. Neither of us said a word for a while, the silence brought a strange comfort.

"We're finally going home Sam" Steve sighs closing his eyes. I smile at the man and chuckle. "We did the right thing, even when the whole world was against us" I say getting his attention, as he raises his head and looks at me I continue "Against all odds we made it, because we did the right thing" I say patting the taller mans back.

That seemed to ease Steve and we both just waited in each other's company before I hear him speak up again. "We should join the others" he says turning around. I simply nod and we both walk off heads held high because we were going home.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Short chapter I know! But the next one will be up soon. We'll see the conference and people's reactions. Different POV's and just brace yourselves for the bashing!! *evil smirk* I'll take a while to build everything up so be patient, I promise it'll worth it!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conference! The rogues might get a nasty surprise but are they really going home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to avoid confusion and a bunch of confuzzled readers, the conference thingy is about the accords but also the ex avengers. And the ESC is a made up thing. Ya know. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Steve’s POV

“Why’d we have to watch this again?” Clint groaned from the couch.   
“Yeah aren’t the accords full of shit- I mean... baloney!” Scott corrected himself  
“Without a doubt” Sam said “Just wait” Sam continued before anyone else could. A couple of minutes passed before the woman stopped droning on. “Finally” Wanda snarled, the others agreed. Clint was just about to speak up when a different man walked up to the podium. “This is it!” I say leaning forward. Everyone but Sam looked at me confused, we had heard from T’Challa.

“So I bet you’re all wondering what the heck this is” The man said. He didn’t look very pleased. His face was grim and his tone of voice was flat. ‘Odd’ I think to myself, shouldn’t he be happy? Relieved? The team looks on, me and Sam give each other a knowing look. The man continued.  
“I’ll just get straight to the point. Recently some new information has come to light and so, the world faces what may be its hardest time” he says earning confused looks from not only the press there but us too. I wasn’t aware of this. “I am a representative from the ESC, and I have been approved to tell you that along with the new accords we have another announcement to make. On the terms that they read and sign the finalised Sokovia Accords, and go through extensive training and evaluation...” he paused looking up “The following... Steven Rogers, Samuel Wilson, Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton and Scott Lang” the press went feral, everyone just named except me and Sam shot up, wide eyed. “Are officially pardoned, and authorised to return to the United States” the man finishes

“We will take a few questions” a woman said from the side. My team smiled to themselves sitting back down. “Stev-“ Clint was cut off by an angry reporter. I recognise her as Christine Everhart. “I’m sorry mister?” She enquirers “Wile” the man stated, leaning forward in amusement. “Mr Wile, but do you really expect us to welcome back criminals into our country, and allow them to wander wherever they want, when clearly all they go is blow things up and get people seriously injured or worse!” She rants. “No” he says. “Pardon?” She pants at a loss for words. “And that is exactly the point!” He laughs “they are pardoned, not forgiven, they will be held accountable for their actions and until the UN have declared them fit for action they won’t be on the field, they’ll be in the compound upstate. Think of it as house arrest” he grins.

Clint’s POV

The tv shuts off... or blows up. Maybe. I turn to see Wanda, an angry one.   
“This isn’t right!” She all but screams “The accords are wrong!” She shrieks. “Wanda” Sam soothes gently, he makes his way over to her and looks her in the eyes “We did good, soon enough they’ll see that!” He reassures. Wanda simply looks up “We are heroes! They need us. Soon we’ll be back home and even sooner we’ll be back on the field” he says. “Yeah” Wanda’s soft voice comes out. 

“Hey cap when are we- CAP?” Scott’s worries voice sounds out. We all turn to see Steve practically having a panic attack. “Steve what’s wrong” I ask. “B- Buck! Bucky! They didn’t...” “Oh my God” Sam breathes. Realisation dawns on us all. There wasn’t a pardon for Bucky.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAIT! I apologise in advance for two things! 1.There are a total of two swear words in this chapter, honestly though you’ve probably done worse in your mind to Team Crap... anyway sorry! 2. Yes this chapter is short and yes I may or may not of gotten the first three chapters up in one day. There will be much longer chapters starting now but I just wanted to lay the groundwork so we could have done fun! With all of that in mind carry on.

Rhodey’s POV

“-Think of it as house arrest” Wile finished with a smirk. “Those assholes deserve more than house arrest” I say. “Maybe I’ll give Rogers a vacation to the moon” Stephen deadpans. Yup, Stephen Strange. Never thought I’d see the day a world renown neurosurgeon would become a glorified magician. I’m thankful though, he and Hope have been great to Tony. He wasn’t the same after Siberia, it took him two months just to tell me what happened. And it didn’t help that the first of those two months were spent with him in a coma. He picked up a new nightmare, the same one over and over. I can tell because it always ends with him shooting up hands over where the arc reactor should be- scratch that. Where it is, again. Thanks to them.

Stephen’s POV

“The second those bastards show their faces here I’m gonna give them a couple good reason to stay away from Tones” I hear Rhodes seethe. “We all will” I say grimly nodding at Rhodes. Although the man had assured me I could call him Rhodey I still felt I needed to earn the respect. After all it’s only been roughly a month since I joined the New Avengers. I made an appointment to see someone after hearing about the so called Civil War and how the Avengers had been torn apart. When Thor left he left me with the notion that something dangerous was coming. If that was the case then we needed to reform the Avengers. 

Wong agreed with me when I arrived at the conclusion that it was time for Kamar Taj to come out of hiding. I went as the sorcerer supreme, and I met with none other than the infamous Pepper Potts. After another meeting she decided she could tolerate me, her words exactly. Long story short I ended up becoming part of the ‘new team’ and me and Tony (he threatened to dye my hair bright green if I didn’t call him Tony) became fast friends or ‘Awesome Facial Hair Bros’ as he so eloquently put it, on top of that my Cloak seemed to like him... a lot. Now I spend most of my time here, not only am I technically in training but I truly do care about Tony and he is in a fragile state of mind, I doubt the Rogues will do him any good but what’s done is done. All I can do is keep them in line. 

Rhodey’s POV

Stephen seemed deep in thought snapping back into reality when another question was asked. “Mr Wile, sir I couldn’t help but notice that in the long list of names a certain James Buchanan Barnes, was absent?” A young man asked. Wile seemed to have anticipated the question and replied “Yes, well given the fact that Barnes is a mentally unstable trained assassin multiple countries have deemed him unfit to return to, well anywhere really” before anyone could ask the question he continued “He is under cryostasis in a safe location and irrespective of anyones opinions, the decision has already been made. Barnes is to remain asleep under watch, considering no one feels obliged to do a mental evaluation for fear of losing a limb, or two!” Wile finished his answer and just as reporters were taking notes questions were closed and the conference came to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys have any ideas going ahead? Let me know! 
> 
> ;P


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this chapter longer so I hope you enjoy it! Thank you to everyone who has commented and left kudos you don’t n is how much it means to me. With that in mind carry on!

**Sam’s POV**

“Cap?” I open the door.

“Hey Steve you okay?” I walk in finding Steve hunched over on his bed, he didn’t even turn to face me.

“Steve? Come on man talk to me” I go over and sit by him.

“Buck” his weak voice comes out. “I- I can’t-“

“You won’t! We won’t, I don’t care what they say we’ll get Bucky and we’re all leaving together” I say. That seems to do the job because all of a sudden Cap is straightening up and giving me a look of gratitude.

“Thanks Sam” He thanks me.

“No problem. So what do we do now?” I ask.

He seemed to think for a while before replying, “We talk to T’Challa, I’m sure he’ll understand...” Steve didn’t say anything else but the possibility was there, what if he didn’t.

“First I think we need to figure out why this happened.” I say, Cap looks at me confusion clear on his face. “There’s no way they just forgot about him! Why pardon everyone except Bucky? Someone’s out to spite you, or Bucky”

“Maybe” he replies. After a while he speaks up again “Hey Sam? Where are the others?” He questions.

“They’re having lunch” I tell him “Why?”

“We need to talk!” Steve says looking determined.

 **Scott’s** **POV**

“Hey do you guys think Cap’s alright?” I ask.

“Its been a while since Sam went to find him sooo...”

“He’s fine, always the man with a plan!” Comes Clint’s jovial reply.

“Well I do have a plan” a voice sounds out from the doorway. We all look towards the voice and see Cap and Sam smiling at us. Sam sits down at the table and looks at Cap.

“So!” He starts “What’d you want to tell everyone?” Sam asks.

“Wait, Steve? You good?” Clint asks worry creasing his face.

“Of course” Cap assures “Either way” he continues “Bucky needs me, needs us.”

“But what do we do?” Wanda asks “Even if we found out how to get him home we still don’t know why he wasn’t pardoned”

“That’s the thing, I might know something” Steve says taking a place at the head of the table. By now Sam and me were facing each other and Wanda and Clint sat opposite to Cap.

“A team meeting! Great” I quip.

Steve only smiles fondly before he sobered. “We don’t know a lot. The accords were corrupt we always knew that form the beginning but this just proves it even further.” He says earning a nod from everyone, “Here’s what we do know, someone persuaded the UN to leave out Bucky. That person has to have a lot of political influence to do that... or they’re damn rich. Next that person has got to have a reason to hate Buck, they must have a grudge against him or us. And finally, that person is almost definitely directly affected by us returning. Otherwise why act now and for the whole world to see? No, whoever did this has to be someone we know, someone who fits all of that...” Steve trails off.

There was a silence before anyone said anything. “Stark” Wanda spat. “It must be, no one else fits all that!”

“No” Steve denied.

“Steve even you gotta admit it k-“ Clint tried to reason.

“NO!” Cap shouted. “I’m sorry, it’s just. Please, Tony wouldn’t” There was an even longer silence before anyone else spoke.

“Fine then, Steve you and me. We’ll talk to the king, The rest of you pack your things and get geared up just in case. If reasoning doesn’t work... No matter what, Steve won’t lose a friend” Sam commands. Everyone does as told.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\Time Skip Brought By Underoos//////////////////

 **Steve’s** **POV**

“Ready?” Sam asks me. I simply nod in response. We both walk in through the large ivory doors, we are greeted by none other than the Kings Sister herself, Shuri.

“Your majesty” I greet offering my hand, she considers it before shaking half heartedly.

“Rogers, Wilson” her cold voice echos in the empty room. “I hope you know, the Kings time is very valuable! I should hope you are not wasting it” she calmly stated. “His majesty will be with you shortly” she said before leaving.

“Well that was pleasant” Sam said deadpan. “So who’s doin’ the talking?” He asked taking a seat on the one of the numerous chairs at the large table situated in the middle of the room.

“No clue” I joke before joining him.

 **T’Challa’s** **POV**

“What do we say- Your majesty!” The captain says offering his hand to shake. I nod and walk by him sitting down at the table to face him and his friend.

“Uh yeah” Wilsoms was it? Oh well- his friend stammered. I composed myself and looked at them expectantly.

“Well?” I ask. Clearly they were intimidated by the Dora Milage. I smirk inwardly. No response.

“The kings time is precious, you have his attention. Speak.”

“Well um yes, yes alright. You see your majesty, I came here to enquirer about the status of Uh- Bucky...” Rogers barley manages to choke out. Containing my amusement I respond. “What about it?” I press.

“Well we were watching the conference, and we noticed that there wasn’t a pardon- there was no pardon for Bucky.” Rogers Friend was about to stop but continued “so we were just wondering what mistake had been made? You know...”

What were they thinking! I flash a grin “Yes the mistake.” Both of them relax until I continued “Your mistake.” I spit “Wasting time on this matter, have you not watched the entire conference?” “Well?!” I demand.

“N-no, you see the tv kinda...” Rogers trailed off “Blew up, Wanda lost control. But it wasn’t her fault-“

“What!” I yell earning a flinch from both of them.

“Hey! It’s your own damn fault. You have no idea how hard this has been on her, on us. Now are you going to fix your mess? I’m not leaving without Bucky!” Rogers snaps. I see the Dora Milage tense up and move toward the pair.

 “Enough! Barnes is to remain under our watch. I promised him sanctuary, and you would do well to notice that I did not offer that to you! Any of you! Consider yourselves lucky to have been pardoned! The world has accepted you back for some reason beyond my comprehension, leave now!” I rant. By the end of it I feel as though I have turned into a rabid dog. Rogers and his friend seem to have hardened up turning defiant. I notice it, the glint in their eyes. “And you will be accompanied to the plane” I inform. At this they stiffen. Before they can protest I continue “It was not a choice nor a question. I will not have you causing any more trouble. I trust you have packed? You don’t have much anyway. I’ve changed my mind, leave this instant.” I leave the room soon after with only half my bodyguards. All around me they are smiling in approval. I shake my head in disgust.

“I was wondering when you’d do that brother” A voice calls out behind me. I turn to see my sister smiling at me, I smile back.

 **Sam’s** **POV**

I can’t believe it, that stuck up man. Steve was crushed. He’s lost everything all over again. The others see our looks, they understand everything that’s happened. No one says a word as the women silently herd us towards the jet. We don’t have much to carry, nothing for me and Cap. No matter what Steve thinks, I agree with Wanda. Damn Stark he did this. Who else would?


	5. A/N

Hi everyone! First off Merry Christmas! Of you don’t celebrate it then... Happ End of The Year! 

I know I haven’t updated for AGES! And I apologise. But unfortunately there may not be a chapter up for a while, yeah... I’m short I kinda jumped headfirst into this fic, I’ve got no other experience writing on AO3. So I’ve decided that to give you guys more content I’ll be taking requests for short stories (like 1-5 chapter unless the story gets popular) and one shots.

Once I’ve gotten more experience on this site and discovered what kind of style I have I’ll most likely come back to this! Sorry if you enjoyed it I am really sorry but for whatever reason I just haven’t gotten new ideas for this particular work. However I am working on another story, it’s starting of as a solid one shot but it could be extended. It will be up in a week, I want to take my time with it. (It could be a fix it but idk) Sorry again! I’ll see you next time 8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry guys! I think it would be best if I gained more experience and came back to this later. Any suggestions for one shots?

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at descriptions!


End file.
